


A Love Warmer Than Crimson - Maedhros

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: The reader is awoken by Maedhros and fluff ensues.





	A Love Warmer Than Crimson - Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I apologize.

The sun rose from its navy silk-like and sterling star adorned grave, gracing the sky, that was in that moment festooned with clouds, its earliest of morning rays painting the sky a variety of hues, including the same deep crimson that inhabited the curls of my lover’s hair. Those very curls were the ones that laid about me, mixing ever so gently with my own H/C hair as the strands spread across the pillows and spreads of the bed upon which we slept.

As I opened my eyes to the warm washed, halcyon morning, I recognized the pale, freckle-spotted arms that encased my figure softly, pulling me close to a torso of an akin color. Accompanying this subtle warmth, a pair of lips, much cooler than the skin pressed against my back, brushed my shoulders, my neck and all the way up the curves of my features until they nestled softly into my hair.

“Good morning, guren vell,” a warm tone hummed ever so softly in the untidy mess of hair into which those wintry lips had made their way. Their soft, tender touch found its way upon my skin once more, gracing the tip of my ear as Maedhros kissed the sensitive skin of my said appendage.

“Good morning, Maedhros,” I returned, sleep ruffling my usually velvet swathed voice ever so slightly as I turned to face the ellon whose arms still encircled me, my face tilting upwards ever so slightly as to gaze upon the brilliant fondness in Maedhros’s silver irises, the soft, speckled milkiness of the skin of his face, neck, and chest, and the acute configuration of the bones that were visible in the dips and rises of Maedhros’s face, jaw and shoulders. He was a sight to behold, especially in the crimson light of the burgeoning morning. It softened his usually sharp features, it smoothed his skin, his hair, it made him angelic.

“You’re so utterly exquisite when you’re asleep, especially during the early morning, you know that?” Maedhros murmured ever so softly, his fingers tracing each feature of mine that he complimented as he murmured them, “you always look so happy and relaxed, what with the sweet smile that graces your lips, the soft way your skin radiates perfection in the muted light, and the way the strands of your hair twist and seem as though they dance around your face, rejoicing in the beauteous aura of their beholder.”

I could feel a contented warmth gather in my cheeks, perfectly replicating a fraction of the warmth and love that overwhelmed my heart in that most pleasant moment.

“No, I didn’t know that meleth e-guilen,” I teased, lazily touching Maedhros’s thin nose with a single finger, a content smile on my lips, my sleep-glazed eyes gazing lovingly at the crimson haired ellon before me, “but thank you all the same.”

“Of course,” Maedhros cooed as he pulled me ever closer to the fervency that emanated seemingly from his heart, a heart of pure gold that served as the precious life source for the utter treasure of an ellon whose muscled arms I resided in, “anything for my darling.”

“You’re too kind to me, my dear,” I mumbled, almost a little guiltily, my gaze finding a comfort in my hands, the ones that rested peacefully atop the smooth skin of Maedhros’s toned chest.

“No one could ever be kind enough to you, love,” Maedhros corrected softly, his fingers lifting from my back and gently brushing a few strands of my H/C away from my face with the tenderest gentleness, “you deserve all the kindness in all of Arda, my beautiful darling.”

I looked into Maedhros’s argentine eyes and saw nothing but the purest truth as it shined brighter than any star in Varda’s skies, my lips mirroring the resplendent smile that had adorned Maedhros’s soft lips, and now, my own. It was in that moment, that tranquil, sun-kissed moment that I knew, the love and passion that burned brightly in both our hearts was warmer than the crimson of the rising sun.


End file.
